


Trapped in the Hotel Room

by FanficsbyVe



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game), Dark Souls (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 15:00:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10596423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficsbyVe/pseuds/FanficsbyVe
Summary: Two mortal enemies are forced to spend time together. For Densiel. One-Shot.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Densiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Densiel/gifts).



> So Densiel requested this one. Sorry it took so long; real life has been demanding of late. I do hope you like it. :D
> 
> A little note on the "family" relationship of the Bloody Crow and Maria: Yes, both are members of the Cainhurst family, but so far apart that they are genetically no longer related. They're somewhere in the range of fifth cousins or further (second cousins is where you stop being closely related genetically), which means the only thing that truly makes them relatives is the fact they're both Cainhursts.

A long while ago, Alfred had decided that Gwyn was terrible at hosting parties. 

On one hand, it was Gwyn. That meant the parties always took place at the finest locales, with a master chef in charge of the catering and copious amounts of the most expensive alcohol. On the other side, Gwyn was Gwyn and had far more money than sense. When he organized a party, he did so without any consideration for interpersonal relations of the invitees. 

It was because of this reason that he was currently at the L’Hotel D’Anor Londo, the kind of place he’d always wanted to visit. Something that would and should have been wonderful, weren’t it for a tiny snag. Namely, they had to share this occasion with the Vilebloods.

As such, most of this night had been spent with the Executioners and delegates of House Cainhurst viciously glaring at each other over the foie gras. Both groups were looking for an excuse to fight but neither was willing to actually to start something for fear of being banished from the buffet. That in itself was bad enough, but things only took a turn for the absolute worst when Gwyn uncaringly assigned sleeping accommodations for both groups on the same floor. 

Frankly, Alfred would’ve tried to weasel his way out of this entire gathering, either by claiming terminal disease or stubbing his toe. The only reason he had decided to endure it was because of the goodies that came with it. Which were not just food or expensive gifts.

Solaire, Gwyn’s semi-disowned son, had been the subject of a persistent crush for years now. One he was sure would’ve been something more had Solaire somehow not been convinced this wasn’t going to work, nicked the breadsticks and called for a cab halfway through. To be fair, Alfred admitted it probably wasn’t that smart to talk about a wedding and children on a first outing, but surely the fact that he admired him so much he wanted to be like him couldn’t have been _that_ off-putting.

Ever since that day, he still held out hope. That someday, somehow, the object of his affections would come around and realize they were right for each other. Until then, he contented himself with simply window shopping, even if he mortally hated the current included accessory. 

He hadn’t believed it from the start when Maria of Cainhurst had claimed they were just friends and housemates. He could already see the woman was worming her way into Solaire’s head, enough that he ended up eating a lightning spear when he deigned to point out her manipulative ways to him. A few months later, what he feared the most had happened and the Vileblood vixen was officially sharing Solaire’s table and bed.

Initially, he’d been horrified but not too worried. After all, he assumed his crush was simply confused and would soon see the light. But as the months went on and he spied many a moment where Solaire proved almost inappropriately publicly affectionate with her, he got the sinking feeling that she was here to stay.

Even tonight, she was clinging to his arm. Sitting close to him, not so innocently grazing her boobs against his arm. Dancing with him in a way that definitely would’ve required an R-rating were it on a movie screen. It was sickening to watch and he gladly would have grinded her to a pulp with a Logarius wheel if it didn’t mean risking a double wallop of fiery blood and lightning. As such, he’d simply watched, once again telling himself that one day, Solaire would see the light and he’d be noticed.

At least, he might be if he wasn’t stuck in this suite now, several floors above the party with a thick mahogany door that wouldn’t open and his Kirkhammer nowhere in sight.

How he got here, he had no idea. The last he recalled what looked like Solaire and Maria arguing quite violently. Solaire had then stomped off, seemingly angry. Naturally, he’d seen an opportunity and gone right after him.

He’d followed him to the top floor, but just as he passed a corner, Solaire had been gone. Suddenly, he felt how two hands shoved him hard and the next thing he heard was a door slamming shut. The moment he looked up, he’d been trapped here and now, he wondered how the hell he was going to get out of here. 

He was just about to step away from the door and look around when he realized he wasn’t alone. Suddenly, another person stood in the doorway to another part of the suite, clearly just as confused and annoyed as he was. He would’ve considered it a relief not to be alone in here, were it not that the person in question was a Vileblood.

Not just any old Vileblood either. It was the one they called the Bloody Crow. Another one of Annelise’s distant cousins and an old apprentices of Eileen. He groaned. Just when he thought things were already bad enough. 

The moment the two men looked each other, a deep and dangerous silence fell over the room. Both of them sized each other up like dogs in a fighting pit, soft growls passing their lips. It didn’t matter that they were on neutral ground and neither one had their weapons. As far as Alfred was concerned, he’d strangle the man with a free shower cap if he had to.

“You foul Vileblood! Did you put me here?”

The man practically spat at him. “Nice try, Executioner! I know you put me here. I can’t think of anyone else who’d something that devious!”

His dismissive response didn’t sit well with him. “Shut your blasted mouth! Why would I want to be stuck in a room with one of your kind!”

“Well, neither would I! By Oedon, it’s worse than that time I accidentally walked in on Eileen taking a shower!”

The two of them bickered on like this for a while, screaming on top of their lungs. First, there were slurs against their respective factions, then insults one would fling after three glasses of beer and then petty insults that wouldn’t be a miss on a fourth grader schoolyard. Either way, the Bloody Crow vehemently denied being the one that put him here and he was just about to call him a liar again when he finally noticed a note on the door.

Committing the absolute mortal sin as an Executioner by turning his back on a Cainhurst, Alfred walked over and checked it. It seemed recent and handwritten, in the kind of simple spaced letters that typified Solaire’s hand writing. Others were the neat cursive belonging to Maria. He frowned, reading it out loud. 

_“To Machiavelli and Yandere,_

_Stop bothering us. How many more times do we need to electrocute or set you on fire for you to understand that?_

_To Gabriel: if you want a beard, maybe you should just grow one and not just on your chin._

_To Alfred, I’m pretty sure they’re making a simulator game based on you._

_We’ll send some staff to free you once the party is over. There’s plenty of food and drink up here, courtesy of the chefs, as well as a toilet. We’re not that heartless._

_Try not to kill each other and kind regards,_

_Solaire and Maria.”_

“Blast, so they put us here? But why? I only wanted a second chance!”

The Bloody Crow’s outburst pretty much matched Alfred’s current sentiment. He couldn’t believe the love of his life had actually conspired with the Cainhurst tart to lock him in here. Why? Did he really dislike his attempts at showing his affections that much? Was that message of eternal love burned in the grass field behind his apartment really too much? He had thought the cop who had arrested him for vandalism was simply a grumpy old spinster who didn’t understand. 

Whatever other tortured thoughts he had were interrupted by the Crow’s ranting. “What does she see in him? Disowned rich boy, won’t inherit shit! Acts like a complete ice queen to me, then totally gets warm and fuzzy around him! How is he better than me? And at least I didn’t built a Doll that looked like her! And even that Doll didn’t want me!”

Alfred would have told him to shut his yap, were it not for the implications in that outburst. “Wait…are you…involved with Maria?”

The Crow gave him a glare. “Yes, she’s my ex. Why?”

The Executioner found his jaw hanging open, only to quickly close it and huff. “Well, you should’ve done a bloody better job of keeping her and we wouldn’t be in this situation.”

“Oh bite me, Pyramid Head! You and Sun-Maid!”

“How dare you talk about Solaire that way! He’s far too good for that albino vampire!”

“It’s Maria! _Lady_ Maria! You’d do well to remember that!”

“So what should I call you then? Sir Gory Carrion Muncher?”

This would have set off another screaming match, were it not that the both of them were pretty much getting hoarse at this point. What more, Alfred realized that unlike with Annalise, he might not get away with grinding this man to a pulp. At least, not while locked in a suite where he couldn’t easily hide the body.

He gave the man another glare. “Look, in any other case, I would have choked the life out of you with my bare hands. But I didn’t come here to fight and I don’t want to saddle the maids with the cleanup job from hell. So I’m just going to look for the food, have a drink and wait until someone finally comes to release me.”

The Bloody Crow huffed. “Certainly. It is not like you simply don’t have the guts to face a Cainhurst on your own. But you’re right. Food and drink it is. If I have to deal with you for more than an hour, I need to be drunk.”

Alfred shook off this new insult and instead found his way to the sitting area. He was pleased to see there was indeed a large, fresh buffet in there, kept hot by plastic food covers. The kitchenette area held a stocked fridge and he happily took out a few icy cold beers. With a now stacked plate and a drink in hand and the dreaded Vileblood still contemplating ways of escape, he started to look around the room, looking for a way to occupy his time. 

His eyes were soon drawn to a large flatscreen television, or rather, what was underneath it. A shiny white Playstation 4, complete with a stack of the latest games. He chuckled. At least the unwilling object of his affection had picked a very nice place to trap him in.

Putting his plate and drinks aside, he started to rummage through the pile. The games were pretty recent too. What more, they had HD editions of several classics and none of them were by Konami. Even so, he held back a snicker when he found the HD release of Resident Evil 5 on the pile and then and there, he knew how he was going to spend this dreadful evening.

Master Logarius demanded productiveness, seriousness and maturity from his followers, traits that Alfred tried to fit to a tee, but he could never quite give up his love for video games. Particularly the bloody and creepy ones were to his liking and hidden underneath a stack of Executioner studying materials was his own collection of vintage horror titles, which he would play in the comfort of his own apartment. 

Somewhat happier now, he turned on the console and popped in the disk, propping the plate on his lap and cracking open a beer. He snickered as he still heard the Crow curse in the distance as he looked for a way out, instead starting up the game. As the opening sequence blurted out the title in the over the top creepy voice, however, the Vileblood was back in the room and let out a sneer.

“Of all the horror games they could include, they put in Resident Evil 5? That barely even counts as horror.”

Alfred shrugged. “Yeah, HD version as if that makes any difference. But I don’t care. I’m going to be stuck here for Oedon knows how long. Might as well have some dumb fun.”

There was a brief silence between them as he looked over the saves. Inwardly, he just hoped the man would soon go away again and would just leave him to his game. Then, suddenly, the Bloody Crow piped up. 

“Co-op and I take Sheva?”

The Executioner paused and looked at him, somewhere between disbelief and annoyance. Was the Vileblood actually suggesting that the two of them would play a game together? He couldn’t remember the last time he heard something so ridiculous since the time he heard Ashen Estus Flasks would be a thing.

Yet on the other side, he figured that perhaps, this was not the time to argue. After all, the both of them were stuck here for a good while. If they could somehow get through it peacefully by playing some video games, then they might as well.

He nodded. “Deal, but I will try to get you killed by everything in sight.”

The Crow snickered. “You can try.” 

Thus, for the next few hours, the Executioner and the Vileblood embarked on a journey through West-Africa, even though the Bloody Crow pointed out the game’s chosen language of Swahili wasn’t the main language in that part of the continent. The first level was anything but cooperative either. Besides the occasional wisecrack about Sheva being ambiguously brown and Chris Redfield looking like a fridge with a chia pet on top, the two of them mostly spent their time trying to push each other into traps, not aiding each other when injured and getting the other beheaded by minibosses. 

After a while, however, there were only so many ways to make the other player die creatively and the two decided to, for once, set their rivalry aside and cooperate. The result was surprisingly solid as they worked their way through the levels with surprising efficiency. Of course, the beer helped too.

“We have zombies on motorcycles now…”

“Aaaaand there are the African people with spears and grass shirts yelling gibberish. So much for trying to be politically correct there…”

“Excella looks like a wardrobe malfunction waiting to happen. What is that accent supposed to be anyway?”

“So uh, if the virus only allows men to survive, how is this new master race going to survive and be sustained? Failed a spot check there, Wesker.”

“Why do you throw your sunglasses anyway, Wesker? Those look expensive. Really, was he stuck in the Matrix? What’s up with the bullet dodging?”

“The masked figure was Jill…surprising no one… Also, Jill is blond and Catwoman now…”

“Um, usually the tentacles go into the woman, not come out of her.”

“Seriously, Chris, what do you have against boulders?”

Each new wisecrack elicited a chuckle or laugh from the other and it was half-drunk and with immense satisfaction that they watched a mutated Wesker sinking into the lava with help of two rocket launchers. The two sat back with immense satisfaction as the credits rolled, shoveling large amounts of chocolate cheesecake into their gullet and washing away the remnants with more beer. 

“Man, this wasn’t a great game, but at least it’s stupidly entertaining.”

“Still, it’s a shame they don’t have the classics. Or Silent Hill.”

Alfred turned to his player two. “Why am I not surprised that you like Silent Hill?”

The Bloody Crow huffed. “Oh come on, even a stuffy Executioner has to admit the first three games were really good. You even modeled your outfit off the second one!”

In any other case, Alfred might have scoffed and gone into a long story about the sacred history of the Golden Ardeo. Now, however, he snickered. He wasn’t in the mood to be angry anyway. Not as long as he was stuck here anyway. 

Breaking open another dessert, he grabbed the pile and started looking through it, trying to find another game to play and drunk enough to actually try to make conversation with a sworn enemy. “Still, you’re a good at games. Which is nice. Not a lot of my brethren play them.”

The Bloody Crow chuckled. “Same here. Most of the Cainhurst family is ancient and I do mean “older than Neanderthals” with that. They think it a wasteful novelty and think I should spend my time doing more useful stuff. Like returning another prominent Cainhurst to the family and tying the knot to secure the next generation…”

The Executioner didn’t miss the mockery in the man’s voice and even in his state, it surprised him. He’d heard the stories about how the Cainhursts liked to keep it in the family whenever genetics allowed it, but it didn’t seem like Gabriel, as he now knew the man’s name was, very excited about that prospect. In fact, he didn’t seem all that excited about the woman he was supposedly trying to win back. 

“So…you do not really…”

The Cainhurst scion shrugged. “I like women, do not get me wrong. I, however, prefer men. I have a feeling aunt Annalise would be fine knowing that. She cares little for conventions. My closer relatives, on the other hand…”

“I know how that feels. The Executioners have no explicit rules on whom to love, but they seem to prefer you love no one at all except the cause. I find that hard, I must say.”

The Bloody Crow frowned. “Why don’t you leave them then? No one is keeping you.”

Alfred chuckled, though without humor. “Well, the same reason you’re probably not leaving the Vilebloods…”

There was a short silence. “Good point… Family makes everything complicated, doesn’t it?”

The Executioner nodded and as the Vileblood dug into his own treat, he continued. “So, you know my reasons. What are your reasons for Sunbro? Rumor has it you’re pretty crazy when it comes to him.”

That question was personal, too personal, and Alfred sighed as he felt a sting at that. “Honestly? At this point, I don’t know anymore. It’s pretty obvious now that he wants nothing to do with me. And frankly, I’m starting to wonder whether I really thought I loved him or simply wanted to be like him…”

“But to keep doing what you’re doing is easier than acknowledging you failed and cutting your losses. Or that you might have to reassess your plans for the future.”

Those words came out so casually, yet with such a hint of bitterness that Alfred could only conclude one thing. “You speak from experience.”

Gabriel nodded. “I’m sometimes thinking that maybe I should follow in the footsteps of my very distant cousin and get out of Cainhurst Castle. But there is a great difference between thinking and actually doing it. Plus, I don’t think Eileen will have me back as an apprentice…”

“Yes, you kind of blew that one. The Old Crow is still pretty salty about it.”

The Bloody Crow glared. “You’re not helping, Executioner.”

Alfred chuckled. “Sorry. Still, you’re not alone in that. I too wonder what life would look like if I wasn’t an Executioner sometimes. Maybe I should take leave for a while. Figure out what I want. Figure out what to do with my love life.”

Part of him knew that it was a terrible idea to actually share that kind of information with a Vileblood. Still, Gabriel had proven an awful liar while drunk and at this point, he doubted either one of them would remember much of the things said tonight. And seeing how he feared saying these things to his fellow Executioners, he might as well say them here. They’d never believe the word of a Vileblood anyway.

If anything, Gabriel seemed remarkably supportive in his decisions. “Don’t worry, I think you’ll figure it out. Just take things slow and expect to kiss a few frogs along the way. Also, stop burning messages in people’s lawns. Burning lawns and hoods are a bad combination.”

The Executioner frowned. “You know about that?”

“It made the Blighttown Beacon, yes.”

He groaned and the man chuckled. “Don’t sweat it. It’s the 21st century and the age of the internet. People will forget soon enough. And you’re still young and handsome enough to meet someone new.”

Now, it was Alfred’s turn to snort. “Are _you_ calling me handsome?”

The Vileblood shrugged, grinning. “Well, yes. You’re good-looking, share my interests. If you weren’t an Executioner, I’d be happy to go for you.”

He laughed. “And there’s the crux. Well, you’re not bad for a Vileblood, I suppose. Weren’t it for that, I’d happily seek out your company. Oedon knows I’d like some…”

“Well, no one would have to know…”

That remark, spoken so casually, had Alfred look up. Clearly, he’d been having far too much beer. After all, only that could explain why a Cainhurst would say these words. Was he seriously suggesting what his drunk mind thought? 

Just as he was about it dismiss it, however, the Crow continued. “I’ve been on my own for a long time as well. I wouldn’t mind having some fun. I mean, no one knows we’re here and I can’t exactly brag about diddling the enemy any more than you. If you fancy a screw, I’m game.”

Were he completely sober, Alfred would’ve told him to jump right off the balcony. He was many things, but certainly not dumb enough to risk his career as an Executioner by risking some gratification with the enemy. Yet with a few beers down his gullet and having had a miserable evening so far, having some fun with an attractive person no strings attached actually sounded good. If it was not actually an inebriated bluff.

“Very well. If you think you got what it takes.”

Gabriel responded so quickly that the Executioner wondered if he hadn’t been hoping for it all along. The next thing he knew, the Bloody Crow was on his lap, his mouth pressed against his in what was easy the best kiss he’d experienced in his lifetime. It made him both giddy and dismayed him. Just his luck that his arch-rival was a good kisser…

Still, any sense of suspicion or irritation was quickly leaving his mind as the other man pressed on and happily invited him to respond. He did so with immense eagerness. He pulled him close and it wasn’t long before he wanted to explore more than the other man’s mouth as well.

Very soon, simple kisses turned to heavy petting. After a while, clothes became unbuttoned and thrown off. Some helpful implements from the bathroom, once again proving this luxury hotel truly had everything, made it more than easy to have it be a safe encounter as well, though to be fair, his companion was so good Alfred might’ve been willing to risk it.

Alfred had to admit it was amazing. It was nice to be with someone again. To enjoy the feeling of bare skin against his, to be inside another. Right now, he was happier than he’d been in a while and any feeling of rejection from the past was temporarily forgotten.

The Crow seemed to feel the same. Clearly he’d been starved for company as well, because he fucked like it was his last day an earth, though granted, that wasn’t an entirely unreasonable assessment either seeing the rivalry between their factions. He was an affectionate partner and a passionate one, completely making him forget about the fact they were still trapped in a damn hotel room. So much so that they didn’t even notice the door to the room being unlocked and a person coming in…

“So, that didn’t go well…”

“Nope, not at all…”

“I didn’t expect the maid to cast Force though.”

“Yeah, you’d think she would’ve seen worse than two men playing genital-hockey working at a hotel…”

“True… And where on earth did she keep that Way of White talisman?”

“I don’t know. I don’t want to know.”

The two men thought on this bizarre conundrum as they stirred their coffees at a small café a block from the hotel, in a nice booth in front of the window. They had fled here after they had been set free from the room and were now trying to limit the effect of copious amount of alcohol. Perhaps that was also the reason why they were currently still sharing a table rather civilly and hadn’t grasped for the nearest weaponry yet. 

The both of them were munching on some grilled cheese sandwiches, enjoying the soft jazz music that played in the background. The place was oddly nice, despite its smoky, casual atmosphere seeming so out of place in this uptown neighborhood. Not a bad place for a date, though what had happened between them could hardly be called that, of course.

Clearly, he wasn’t the only one mulling about that, as Gabriel suddenly coughed. “So uh, about our…er…encounter?”

For the first time in the endless hours he’d spent with the man, Alfred noticed he sounded hesitant. It sounded odd to him and he wasn’t sure how he felt about it. After all, in any other case, he might have happily gloated at seeing a Vileblood in that state, especially since he was the one causing it. 

Still, right now, that was a low he just didn’t want to stoop to. After all, all things considered, he’d had a pretty nice night with this person. 

“Don’t mention it. Neither one of us would benefit from telling anyone. Besides, I enjoyed the time we spent together. Even if you are a Vileblood.” 

The last sentence was spoken with a chuckle and the Blood Crow smirked. “Well, I suppose not all Executioners are terrible. At least, they’re not terrible all the time.”

Alfred snickered. “I suppose I’ll take that as a compliment.”

The Crow laughed and continued eating his snack, with the Executioner following suit. A deep silence fell between them as they simply enjoyed the quiet atmosphere. Meanwhile, he just wondered what was going to happen after all this?

When the cups were drained and the plates were empty, what next? What was the protocol for screwing the enemy but not screwing them over exactly? Did you just mutter a goodbye and forget the incident? Slip to the bathroom and call a cab? Take ten steps, turn around and fire? He had no idea.

“Hey Alfred?”

Gabriel’s voice shook him from his thoughts. He watched how he turned to the waitress and ordered another coffee. As she asked if his friend wanted something, he turned back to him, voice somewhat embarrassed.

“It’s near midnight. Gwyn will probably light the firework like he always does at his parties. We should be able to see them from here. Want to stay a little longer and watch with me?”

Alfred stared at him for a short moment, surprised. Clearly, the Bloody Crow wasn’t so sure about parting customs either and from the sound of it, he wasn’t quite happy to see him go yet. That was alright with him. After so long of pursuing an ill-fated crush, it was nice to feel wanted again. Besides, no one knew they were here. He might as well enjoy the calm before the storm a little longer. 

He smiled, ordering another coffee of his own. “Yes. Yes, that sounds nice.”


End file.
